coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7600 (13th May 2011)
Plot Anna is concerned by Katy's behaviour towards food. Tracy and Amy are delighted when Steve arrives with gifts. Dev warns Tommy not to upset Sophie and Sian. Anna tries to coax Katy into telling her the truth but Katy runs out of the café, leaving Anna worried. Amy revels in the attention she is receiving from Tracy and Steve. Tommy persuades Sian to go for a driving lesson. Rita tells Ken about Dennis Tanner's return to the Street. Gary inadvertently spurs Chesney to get some answers from the Hoyles. Sian's angry when Tommy makes a move on her during her first lesson. Becky does her best to cheer up Steve. Rita decides to help Sophie at the soup kitchen as she looks for Dennis. Katy tells Anna she's pregnant and worried about her baby. Dennis tells Rita about Elsie's death. Lloyd sympathises when Becky feels isolated in the midst of Tracy, Deirdre and Steve's concern for Amy. The factory workers are planning a night out but the arrival of Marcus leaves Sean stunned. Sophie is furious when Sian tells her about Tommy's pass. Chesney turns up at the Hoyles' house posing as Colin Fishwick's brother. Cast Regular cast *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *John Stape - Graeme Hawley *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Faye Butler - Ellie Leach *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Sian Powers - Sacha Parkinson *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou Guest cast *James - James Roache *Dorothy Hoyle - Jean Fergusson Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Roof & Refuge soup kitchen *3 Mulberry Avenue, Worsley - Exterior *Car park Notes *Dennis Tanner's account of Elsie's death is the first reference to the character's fate in the programme proper. However this contradicts the spin-off video The Life and Loves of Elsie Tanner -'' released in 1987 as a tribute to the recently deceased Patricia Phoenix - which makes several references to Elsie's death. The ending for the character as related in this episode was storylined by Tony Warren at the production team's request. *TV Times'' synopsis: Chesney lands on the Hoyles' doorstep, determined to uncover the truth; Sophie is suspicious of Tommy's motives as he gives Sian her first driving lesson; and Rita discovers the identity of the unkempt man from the soup kitchen. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,180,000 viewers (11th place). Notable dialogue Rita Sullivan (raising her cup of tea): "To Elsie." Dennis Tanner: "They don't make 'em like that anymore." Category:2011 episodes